The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireless networks. Various types of networking technologies have been developed resulting in an unprecedented expansion of computing networks, telephony networks, and the like, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
As users become increasingly dependant upon wireless networks for business and personal needs, the desire for faster and more widely accessible wireless communications increases. In some instances, wireless networks may employ various techniques, such as hardware or software solutions, to increase the bandwidth and transfer rates, and the quality of service.
Maintenance of high speed data transfer may be dependent on a number of variables, such signal strength, channel traffic, or the like. Considering the various variables can facilitate the identification of access points, base stations, and cells that can establish a sufficient connection with a mobile terminal to maintain high speed data transfer.